Welcome home (Folgers Commercial)
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Just a heads up this is for the incest Folgers Coffee Commercial and has nothing to do with the category choosen but I am I unaware of where the absolute fuck to put it so, so um...enjoy and feel free to be disgusted (in a good or bad way) by the incest in this story.


_[Author's Note: I just decided to name the 2: The brother/boy: Reiner. The sister/girl: Megan. And just a heads up if you don't like incest you probably shouldn't read this]_

I rubbed my tired eyes as I watched myself in the mirror, tightening my ponytail as well. I had stayed up all night for this moment, for months my brother hadn't been home. He was too busy adventuring (for study) in West Africa, he had sent letters, but not many at all. He had been gone for 11 months now, left in Feburary, and it was already December. We had put up christmas decorations around the house, but like every year Reiner (my brother) had helped, though he hadn't which disappointed me immensely. Not to mention my mother was probably sad too. I walked around the kitchen room and living room in a circle, turning to see the time every few passes. _7:59...8:01...8:04...8:06...8:07... _I stopped walking around and stood by the front door, where a few single-person-sofas sat.

I had waited to what seem equivalent to forever, until I had heard _that _engine. I eargely kneeled by the window, my face pressed agaisnt the glass. I watched as he pulled his bags and gave me a smile, butterflies fly inside me. I quickly got up and opened the door, my desire to sleep was completely tooken away by my eagerness. I unlocked the door, waiting for my chance to get a long hug. He stood at the door, looking at home in a confused expression. "Must have the wrong house," He laughed, Reiner was always a silly playful person. It took me a moment to reply back, "Sister," I motioned pointing to myself. He set down his bags and I jumped in on for a hug, smelling the winter scent on his heavy jacket.

I had helped him brings in his bags, dragging them in and setting them in the middle of the living room. I let out a huff when I released of the handle, turning to watch as my brother had no trouble with his. He stood there removing his heavy extra clothing, his beanie already thrown onto the couch. He unzipped his jacket and threw it as well onto the couch in a uplift way, the jacket had caused his sweater to lift up a bit, revealing his abs. I took suprise at his abs, he must have carried quite a bit of heavy things for them, last time they were barely seeable. Before I knew it I was slowly rubbing on the outline, before I looked up to see he was looking down at me. I stepped back a little expressed, but my cheeks were pink., "Sorry." He said nothing but smiled at pulled me closer, his now warm hand grabbing the back of my shirt. He leaned in and I held onto his chest-area, as our lips met in a sweet kiss. Not like any lust-ful kiss, a(n) _I-really-missed-and-love-you-kiss_. It was a passionate kiss I was waiting for. It was only for a moment, before we let go. With that, he followed me to the kitchen. Earlier I had made some coffee for an awakening, with some over-left. As I turned the thin-counter on the outside, he stood in the kitchen area, bringing himself down to smell the coffee at a close distance. "Mmm," He sniffed delietely, "real coffee." He took a cup from the cabinet above him and picked up the coffee-holder in his other hand. He faced towards me, looking at me while pouring the hot beverage into the cup. "I got you somethin' from far away." He said, finishing off the cup and setting down the holder. I let a small laugh, "Really?" He turned to his side and got out a small wrapped box with a red bow glued onto it and handed me it. I didn't rush to open the present, but appreciate it. As he sipped his coffee, I removed the red bow, and stuck it onto his chest. "What're you doing?" He laughed, his blue eyes focused onto me with his beautiful smile. I turned my head slightly to the left, "You're my present this year." We took a short-long amount of silence and looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't stand his blue eyes, like an ocean, and I was drowning. We had stopped to turn as we heard footsteps that came close, my mother and father walked into the kitchen, my mother further ahead. She leaned in for a hug, grasping onto him dearly. So did my father, but not as long nor passionately.

We had spent the next hour conversating, before my mother had told us she was going to get dressed. My father had already left and was on his way to work, to arrive later when the family would get here and we would celebrate christmas. Reiner and I had moved to the living room, sitting at a fair distance on the same couch. He slouched back, pressing his back onto the soft pillow while his cup sat on the near coffee table. "How was Africa?" I asked, sitting up near the edge and lifting my shoulders and relaxing them down. "Hot, way different than here, and fun. Deedee and I got even more than enough research. Though the camping was exactly good, I'd rate it, 9 out of 10." I smiled and slowly moved closer. "Don't try to be slick Megan, you aren't exactly good at it." He laughed and pulled me closer, setting his arm around me. "Wanna watch the news or something?" I asked, grabbing the remote on the table. "Sure," He replied, leaning forth and taking another sip. He sure was a big fan of coffee. I sat back and watched as the news anchor laughed and conversated about the current holiday, decorations were spread out on their station. He placed his arm around me and I squirmed to a comfortable spot, resting my head on his chest. "Excited for tonight?" I asked, trying to make up any conversation I could. With eagerness and love, I had had the idea to try to get any chance I could to get another kiss, or kisses. "What's tonight?" He said, placing a kiss on my forehead and patting my head. "Christmas, idiot." I joked. "With all the lil' shits roaming around and screaming about their presents? I'm kidding." I looked up at him and his beautiful smile, oh what the hell, he was too...too...I jumped up and kissed him. Though the kiss continued on, and turned far more lustful. I had soon sat on his chest, as our tongues mixed, and I tasted the pleasant taste of coffee around his mouth. His hands explored down from the bottom of my neck, to all the way down my butt. He grabbed onto what he could, as my hands grabbed onto the back of his neck. We both let go and let out a well-needed breathe from the exchange, we soon contiuned, but we had quickly moved into another position. He had brought his hands up to my bac again, and lifted me up and set me down on the couch. Horizontal now, he leaned over me, him being dominated, and me loving it. He directed his hands down my breast, cupping one and his other arm to help him topple me. His hands motioned down and raised my shirt slightly, before I stopped him and slowly directed him off. "Not now," I said, I had expected a disappointed, possibly angry, face but I got a nod in understanding. "Maybe later." I teased, standing up and feeling a hand on my ass and grabbing it. I giggled at the action, and continued to the kitchen for a snack.

_5:30pm (approx.): Family arrives and eats dinner_

_7:00pm: Presents are being prepared; last minute things (like wrapping, etc.)_

_7:45pm: The kids rush to presents_

_10:00pm: Family time in the living room_

_Present: 11:30pm_

[3rd Person; Just this bit, I got off track and decided to keep it in]

The faces on the kids faces were precious when excited, Megan had thought about having children but not often it was always a topic that went off cliff and un-finished. She hadn't realized she was staring blankly around where Reiner sat, close to his face, but not quite. She shook her head lightly, and excused herself to the bathroom. Reiner watched as she went off into the hallway, and began to conversate more with his uncles and siblings around. For a few moments he had waited, and excused himself to the bathroom as well.

[Back into motherfucking 1st person; prepare yourselves for the further-incest]

I slowly made my way up the stairs, gribbing on the railing as I went. I guess my tiredness got up, and I was about to pass out any moment. I had made it up the stairs and began the hallway, in the middle, I heard fast footsteps behind me, I turned barely to see, probably a nephew or niece. I felt hands quickly move around me as I faced...Reiner, he pushed me onto a wall being sure to not make noise, and began to kiss me roughly. My hand was by my side, and the other one lay against the wall, supported by Reiner's hand that held mine. I finally put in cooperation, and kissed back, my useless hand on his back, teasing at his shirt. My hand under his shirt, he shirt on the ground as he yanked it off, giving me a second to breathe before being replaced with the captivity of his tongue. He grabbed onto the bottom of my thighs, lifting me up and turning me forward. As we passed a door to enter a (bed)room, I noticed by the door handle it was my room. The door was slowly shut and I was set on the bed. He topped in front of me, this must be the continue from earlier, and lifting my shirt as his fingers lifted it. The room was dark, but I could see his figure, but overall it was his feeling, his warm, his body against mine. I rolled up my hips and connected it with mine, with my hands above me, I decided to go down his body as well, teasing as my fingertips slowly carassed his arising boner. He kissed my neck and pulled off my shirt, throwing it anywhere in the seconds he did, and continued down me. He tugged at my bra and I arched my back, letting him unloosen it and throw it off. He cupped my boobs and held them while he kissed down past my collarbones to my middle chest. One hand cupping a breast, and the other breast being penetrated by his tongue. I moaned at the tingly feeling, and tugged and his belt. He helped and yanked off his belt, the belt giving out a loud noise from the meeting of the metals. I tried to pull down his pants, but failed as I did with his body weight. Soon to the help, he pulled them off. He went down and down, I lifted my legs and he pulled off my panties. To my suprise, he was gently taking them off, and threw them to the side of the bed. Okay, I needed to put in cooperation as well. I sat up, rubbing his abs and he leaned in for a rough kiss. I slid my hands under his boxers, and held the groin in my hand, and started rubbing it. I sat back and he pulled off his boxers, setting them behind him, and I looked at his dick that stood up. I leaned in forward, my lowers body higher than my front, and gribbed onto the dick. I licked up from down, and back up, I realized (and surely he did) that this position wasn't as comfortable as it...It wasn't comfortable. He lay back and I got on top, our legs touching as I began to put the tip in my mouth. I put a hand on the lower part of it, and put the cock down slowly, not wanting to choke. I sucked it and bobbed my head, smiling at the plesant "_fuck_" he whispered a few times. (A few times) Before he pulled me up by my chin roughly, and brought me on top of him. I sat up on my knees as he directed with his hands and searched for my (vagina) hole. He looked up at me to see my expression, I looked up and middle-sight at the same time, and moaned at the feeling. I continued moaning as he stuck it in further, and eventually adjusted. He held my hips as I held his shoulders, riding him. I soon adjusted to the feeling, though with the same pain it brought, and bounced. I fastened in speed, him letting out huffs as well, and held on tighter to his shoulders. He kissed my neck, and held roughly on my butt. For a while, I rid him, until he lifted me up, and I rested down. My back on the bed, and him above me just like we started. He put it in me, and I moaned (not as loud) and grabbed onto the sheets. Sure it was nothing now, but since he was in control and could be rough, this would bring some pain and some pleasure. He adjusts as well, and quickly fastened and thrusted in, leaning on me and kissing multiple parts of my chest. I grabbed onto the sheets harder, moaning his name and getting a suprised look from him from what I saw. I saw a smirk, but lifted my fingers to feel his smile, he kissed my fingertips and I giggled a bit before I let out a huge moan. I soon dug my mouth into his shoulder to avoid screaming, I definently didn't want the family to find us.

Eventually, he turned me around, and I he was out of sight for me. I looked ahead and waited for the feeling of it inside me, I pushed off a nearby pillow and grabbed onto the rails. He held my ass and thrusted more harshly, I shook the railing, gladly the bed hadn't hit any walls or squeaked or hit the floor. This position had made me moan definently more than others, he let out groans of pleasure, and I could fele he was and his end. He pulled out quickly, and I turned to face him. He stroked it and let it out onto my chest, directly above my breats and moaned as he did so.

I wiped it off and watched as he buckled his belt again and pull on his shirt. I yawned as I pulled back on my shirt. "You should get some rest, I'll tell the others you fell asleep." I nodded and pulled my blankets and pillows off the floor and onto my bed. Not long did it take for me to completely pass out.

[3rd Person; I also apoligize for the major incest that was like DAMN SON I barely write sex so it'd be nice if I could some replies on how it was, thanks.]

Reiner walked down the stairs, making sure everything was on right. "Did you slay the magic dragon or something up there?" An uncle asked, laughing and taking a swig of the can of beer in his hands. "Nah, just a long dump." The men laughed and Reiner sat back down, grabbing a can of beer seeing he'll have to deal with these fools for the majority of another few hours. Few hours until they were flat out drunk or tired.


End file.
